clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gypsy and the Vampire 1
The Gypsy and the Vampire 1 is the first encounter in Dark Dynasty Enemies * Zombie Brute (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Mummy (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction Katrina's hands twitched, ready to draw her daggers. If those zombies tried to stop her, they'd each take a blade through the eye... But they didn't. In fact, when they saw her approach, one of them unbarred the door and pulled the portal open. Then both of them stepped aside and bowed their heads. "Milady," they chorused. Her gaze snapped from one to the other, but she saw no signs of subterfuge. So she went out into the night, her daggers still sheathed, and crossed the grounds at a swift pace. A band of skeleton halberdiers were patrolling a short distance away. Half a dozen skulls turned to regard her, and twice as many glowing blue orbs shone in thedarkness. But only for a moment. Then they faced forward once more and kept marching. When she reached her destination, Katrina cast a furtive glance in each direction. But there was no one in sight. Thus she entered the stables and made for the nearest stall. "Good evening, Katrina." She whirled round, her daggers in her hands. Heinrich von Malhaven stepped through the darkness at the other end of the long building. He was leading a black steed by the reins. "If you're going for a ride," he said, "perhaps I shall join you." "I'm leaving this place. I vill return to my people." Heinrich sighed. The sadness on his face annoyed the gypsy more than a sneer or rage would have done. "Do you truly believe your place is still among them, Katrina?" "My name is Rina! Rina, of the Balval Churi. And I von't let you stop me." She shifted into a fighting stance. Heinrich walked towards her, still leading the horse. "You're not a prisoner here." "You locked me in the dungeon!" "And when you were ready, I released you." "Stay back!" Heinrich halted, and patted the mare's flank. She trotted towards Katrina. Then he raised his hands, displaying empty palms, and stepped backwards. "Take Nighthunter," he said. "She's the finest horse in the stable." The steed gave a soft neigh, as though agreeing with the vampire's statement. She came to a stop in front of Katrina, and blinked at her from deep black eyes. Katrina sheathed one of her daggers, but she kept the other at the ready. Her eyes remained fastened on Heinrich as she took the reins in her free hand. She turned her head when she climbed into the saddle, looking over her shoulder and keeping him in sight. But he made no movement towards her. He simply stood in the darkness, that same sorrowful expression on his face. She kept watching the vampire as she rode out of the stables, until the darkness swallowed him. *** Magical torches, ensconced at intervals along the wall, spill pools of light upon the floor. These drive theshadows back into pools of their own, making the route navigable but no less ominous. Katrina said there were many such passages threading the castle's ancient stone, including a few others which likewise stretch all the way into the surrounding countryside. Cunning means of egress if the fortress is ever overrun, impenetrable to outsiders - save those with a von Malhaven's aid. The entrance the vampiress showed you was hidden by sorcery, a mere tree until her hand touched it and the shrouding magic dissipated to reveal the doorway. There you parted company. Katrina left ot enter the castle as a proud member of the von Malhaven family, and make her final preparations. The rest of you waited inside the passage for the allotted time to elapse, measuring it by the burning of a candle she'd placed in your hands. Then you made your way towards the vampiric bastion. As your gaze roams across the grim stone which encircles you on the left and right, above and below, one unpleasant thought floats to the surface of your mind, refusing to be dislodged. It reminds you of a tomb. And if you fail, perhaps it will be yours. Conclusion "Are we near the sodding castle yet?" Hugh's cleaver punctuates the sentence with a efty downwards chop. Then he tosses a mummy's arm aside. The undead creature tries to struggle, but he can do little with both Hugh and Rakshara pinning him to the stone floor. "We're not underground anymore," the orange oroc says. Her sword chops next. She throws a bandaged leg over her shoulder. "You sure? Feels the blooming same to me." The cleaver rises and falls. "I'm certain." The oroc's sword strikes once more. "You ask me, it's bloody stupid to make a secret passage this long. A bloke could die of hunger before he got to the end." Another chop, which depreives the mummy of his head. "It's an escape passage," Tessa says. "If it wasn't long enough to lead outside of the castle, what good would it be?" Hugh grunts by way of a rebuttal. "I don't think it'll be far now," you say. "And then we'll be in a castle surrounded by sodding vampires who want to drink our blood!" You grin, despite the truth in his words. Somehow the potential doom which hangs over your heads never sounds quite as terrible when Hugh's complaining about it. Category: Dark Dynasty